This phase I SBIR project will develop an innovative STEM game that combines education about parts of the human body while also teaching a lesson about the bad effects on the body of smoking tobacco. The target audience is 5th or 6th grade students. This lines up with health curriculum used in most states. The entertaining aspects of the game will keep the attention of the student much longer than a video would. The phase I will develop a prototype entertaining game. The proposed game is a Hidden Object type of application. As character move around he will progress through puzzle rooms named after the problems associated with tobacco use e.g. Cancer Room, Heart Disease Room, and Lung Disease Room, Nicotine Addiction Room, Oral Cancer Room, Gum Disease Room and so on. Challenges and puzzles consist of hidden objects, word searches, matching activities and other challenges. When a puzzle or challenge is completed, characters will receive something that will help him fight the ever-present cigarettes, cigars, and chewing tobacco containers. The game will be designed to be appealing to either boys or girls. This game will be evaluated in three elementary schools chosen to represent a sampling of urban and rural schools and racial and ethnic diversity. User testing, with both students and teachers, will be conducted to evaluate the usability, feasibility, and effectiveness of the game.